Inorganic particles having a layer structure, such as clay minerals, and the modification thereof with dyes, polyhydric alcohols and alkylammonium ions are known [Lagaly, G., Clay minerals (1981)16, 1–21]. It is also known that inorganic particles having a layer structure can be used as plastics additives in elastomers (EP 0 484 245) and thermoplastics [Mülhaupt, R., Kunststoffe [Plastics] 87(1997)4, 482–486]. A disadvantage is the high degree of agglomeration of the layer-like clay minerals, so that it is not possible to distribute layer-like clay minerals in a finely divided form in thermoplastic melts.
Known solutions for dispersing layer-like clay minerals having particle sizes of from 1 to 500 nm in plastic melts are the addition of amine-substituted onium complexes (WO 93/04117) or the dispersing of phyllosilicates by dewatering and complexing with solutions of water-insoluble polymers (EP 0 822 163). However, these processes are very complicated, and low molecular weight compounds in the blends result in a decrease in the strength of the blends.